White Haired Beauty
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Yuki a former servant in the Cat Kingdom has now found herself in a different world. But when she comes across a wizard who is willing to help her will she be able to find a way to help him in return? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright now just to keep everyone interested you will all now find out what happened to Yuki after she was knocked out. I would do a summary, but since I do not want to ruin anything it would be best to just get right to it shall we? Although I guess I will say that this chapter takes place a day after the events of the last chapter to my previous story, "**_**Fron One To Another**_**".**

**I don't own anything...but i did make up Lucifer, who showed up a little in the first story.**

_**White Haired Beauty**_

Chapter 1

Yuki slowly began to open her eyes as she thought, "_Ouch, why...why does my head hurt so much?"_ She then remembered that something had struck her against the back of her head as she added with a sigh, "Of course that's why my head is aching so badly." Her eyes widen though when she heard the footsteps of someone who was approaching her from behind as she ended with, "W-Who's there?"

"There's no need to worry Yuki, I mean you no harm." The person replied, as she then realized that her paws were tied together by some rope. She let out a gasp when she felt the ropes loosen and then fall seemingly on their own as the person continued with, "You see...now please stand up onto your hind legs."

When Yuki did this though she noticed that wherever she was at right now was poorly lit as she asked, "Aren't you going to light some candles so that is some kind of light in here?"

"Would you prefer it if I did that?" The stranger asked back, as the white furred cat now could not make out if the person was in front or behind her now.

"Yes, i would." Yuki let out, as she continued to look around trying to figure out where she had been taken to.

"As you wish." The voice replied, as she then heard two fingers snap. The blue eyed cat watched as a few candles here and there would light up with a flame. And when she looked in front her she saw a half cat who was about the size of a human man who was wearing a rusty red suit coat with matching pants along with a dark grey top hat with a yellowish green vest and light orange bowtie. But when she saw the black fur and orange eyes she gasped as the half cat just grinned at her as he went on with, "So do you realize who am I now that you can see me?"

The white furred cat took a few steps back as she let out, "Y-You...You're Lucifer. A former member of the court and the one who told me to refuse Lune's offer of marriage." She looked down as she added, "Why did you want me to break his heart like that?"

"In truth Yuki, I never did have any ill will towards His Majesty, King Lune." The orange eyed half cat started with, as he took off his top hat and placed it on a small table. She then saw that his expression had changed as he went on with, "But I knew that his father the former Cat King would never have accepted you as his daughter in law."

"And what makes you think that?" Yuki calmly shot back, as she sat down onto the ground.

"Because you were nothing but a servant at the castle. So he obviously never gave you a second glance to see if you were right for his son." The black furred half cat stated, which caused the blue eyed cat to become quite depressed. Her ears twitched though when he continued with, "But I know of a spell that will be able to help you find someone else to love perhaps."

The cat turned her head to the side as she asked, "Why should I trust you?"

She then heard him snap his fingers again as she then felt her body go numb and then watched it was lifted into the air as he answered back, "Because I'm afraid that you really don't have a choice in that matter, my dear."

The cat's eyes widen when she saw him snap his fingers once again. Only this time she was surrounded by orbs of light. She tried to follow one of them as the orbs circled around her from her head down to her paws. But they were to fast for her and before she knew it she was engulfed in a bright light. While in that light however, Yuki's body began to change drastically. She lost all of her white fur which was now replaced with human skin. Her front paws changed as well as they grow in size until they were the length of a humans, her front paws then turned into human hands. Her body did the same as well as her legs lengthen and instead of paws she now had feet. Her head was the last to change as her pink nose was gone along with her cat ears. Both where replaced by that of a humans, the only thing that stayed the same was the pink bow that was tied around her neck and color of her eyes. However, the shape they had changed as well, and as this was going on she thought, "_W-What is happening to me?" _After she had said this though the light faded around her and as she landed onto the ground she was surprised to see that she was now wearing a pink dress as she looked over at Lucifer and ended with, "W-What did you do to me?"

She watched the suit wearing half cat as he walked towards her, but while he did this the young woman was quite surprised to see that she now had long white hair that went down to almost the middle of her back. Her eyes widen when she felt him put a gloved hand under her chin as he commented with, "I changed you because even though you are beautiful as a cat...I was curious as to what you would look like if you were human." She gasped when she saw him remove her bow, but before she could ask what he was doing she soon felt her hair being gently pulled back. And after a few more seconds or so he let go as he ended with, "There, much better. Don't you agree?"

The blue eyed young woman then realized that he had put her hair into a ponytail as she let out, "I suppose so." She then looked into his orange eyes as she added, "But do I have to stay here?"

"No, if you would like I will take you a town that is near by. Perhaps if all goes well you be able to live there without any problems." Lucifer stated, as he linked an arm around one hers so that she would not fall since he knew that she would not be used to walking as a human right away.

Taken aback by this gesture Yuki whispered, "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Yuki." The black furred half cat replied, as they walked down a craven way. He then added, "Now let me show you to the room that you will be staying in for the night."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuki woke up the next morning wondering if perhaps what had happened last night was only a dream. But to her disappointment it wasn't as she looked and saw that she still had the body of a human woman as she let out, "I suppose I will just have adjust to this as best as I can." She then walked over to a closet that was close by and when she opened the door to it she saw that all of the dresses and bows were pink as she let out a sigh and added, "I guess Lucifer must like the idea of me wearing pink...which I do. But some other colors would be nice too." The white haired young woman gently took a new dress and bow off of their hangers. And after she had changed she carefully made her way out of her room hoping that she did not fall.

ooooooo

Lucifer placed his top hat onto his head and as he adjusted it he thought, "_Everything is going as planned."_ He quickly snapped out of his thoughts though when he heard footsteps to his right. And when he turned he saw Yuki slowly making her way into the room as he continued with, "Ah Yuki, I hope you rested well last night."

"Yes, I did." The white haired young woman replied, as she kept on walking towards him very carefully. While she did this though the black furred half cat took the opportunity to make a portal open up behind him. And when the young woman saw this she went on with, "Lucifer, why did you open up a portal?"

"I made this portal so that you could go to a town that might have a place for you to stay." The orange eyed half cat informed her, as he took a hold of one of her hands.

The blued eyed young woman looked up at him as she asked, "Aren't you going to be coming with me?"

"No I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you because I have some things here that I must attend to." The half cat answered back with, as he led her towards the portal. He then cupped her chin as he lowered his face towards hers until their lips met for a kiss. He made sure that it was not too long of a kiss though as he pulled away and gently stroked her cheek with a gloved hand as he ended with, "You should hurry since I'm not for certain how much longer the portal will be able to stay up."

Blushing Yuki stuttered, "Y-Yes, you're right. I-I should go then." When she had walked into the portal though she softly added, "Thank you."

Lucifer said nothing and once the portal had closed itself and disappeared he stared at the wall for a moment or so. While he did this though he let a smirk spread across his face as he thought, "_I wonder how she will react when she finds out that if she starts to fall for a human male that it will cause her extreme pain. Then again she will most likely also be surprised to learn that any half cat who sees her will be attracted to her like no other."_

ooooooo

Yuki stepped out of the portal and after it had closed itself she looked around and noticed that she was now in a alleyway as she let out, "I wonder where I am. Lucifer mention a name or any major details." While she started to walk out of the alleyway she added, "But I do wonder why would he send me here? But I suppose I should be asking myself that question once I figure where "here" is exactly."

"Excuse me Miss, do you need some help?" Someone asked, which caused the young woman to quickly turn around.

The white haired young woman was very surprised to see a man who had blue eyes and medium length blonde hair. She also noticed that he was a wearing a plain white shirt and black pants along with shoes. But when she saw that a coat was buttoned only by his neck it somehow gave him a very noble type of look...or at least that's how it looked to her as she asked, "W-Who are you?"

The man smiled as he answered back with, "My name is Howl." He then offered her an arm as he went on with, "And you would like I will be your escort for a while."

Mentally taken aback by the gesture the blue eyed young woman just stood in place for a few seconds before she accepted the arm as she quietly replied, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Howl responded back with, as the two started to walk out of the alleyway. While they did this though he ended with, "By the way what is your name?"

"My name is, Yuki." Yuki answered, as the two walked out of the alleyway and came onto a busy street.

"It's very nice to meet you, Yuki." The wizard said, as the two turned to the left and walked straight again. As they continued to walk though he added, "So tell me have you been to this town before? Or did you just arrive here this morning?"

"Um I just arrived here this morning." The white haired young woman quickly answered, as she looked slightly away. She then continued with, "As you could tell I got lost while trying to find a place to where I could not only work at but stay at as well."

Before she heard Howl's response though the two of them unintentionally bumped into someone from behind. And when Yuki realized this she let out a gasp as the blonde haired young man calmly said, "Ah, my apologizes for bumping into you sir. My friend and I weren't watching where we were going."

To the young woman's relief the person had not dropped any of the boxes that he had been carrying as she heard the man responded with, "That's quite alright."

When she actually looked up at the back of him though she saw two cat ears next to a grey top hat along with a grey suit coat. She also noticed that the back of his head was covered in orange fur as she thought, "_No...it couldn't be..._"

She watched as the half cat turned to reveal orange fur along with some cream colored fur that was on the bottom half of his face. She then looked into his green eyes as he greeted them with, "Let me introduce myself, I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen."

"It's very nice to meet you, Baron. My name is, Howl." Howl responded with, making Yuki tense up a little. She then became a bit more nervous when she looked over at him and saw that he was looking at her as he added, "And let introduce my friend her name is, Yuki."

The white haired young woman let out, "Hello, it's very nice to meet..."

She soon stopped herself though when she saw that the orange and cream furred half cat was practically staring into her eyes as he asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but your eyes look familiar to me. Have we met before?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Baron continued to stare at the young woman as she looked away and said, "I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken with someone else."

"You say this, but your voice, eyes, and scent gives you away." The half cat informed her, as he smiled and tipped his hat to the two then started to walk away.

"Wait don'tyou want some help with those boxes?" Yuki asked, causing the half cat to stop walking."

"We'd be more then happy to help you." Howl added, as they walked towards him.

While both of them took a few boxes the green eyed half cat just replied with, "I would appreciate it. Thank you."

"Your welcome." The wizard said, as the three then started to walk down the sidewalk again. While they did this though Baron's ear twitched when the young man went on with, 'By the way where were you headed to with all of these boxes?"

"Just to a hat shop." Baron answered, as he could see it was only a few feet away. And once they were in front of the door he opened it and while the three were walking inside he ended with, "Sophie, I'm back with the clothes."

ooooooo

Sophie turned her head towards the front of the shop when she heard Baron call her name as she shouted, "Alright I'll be there in a minute, dear." She then looked over to her left as she added, "Now you two have to promise me that you'll behave until Humbert and I come back in here with your clothes.

A black furred half cat with green eyes who was sitting a chair just shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "Don't worry Sophie, you won't hear a word from me." He then looked in front of him as he went on with, "But I don't know if fatso over here can do that."

The large white furred half cat's head sharply turned to face the other half cat as he shot back with, "Hey, why don't you just shut up birdbrain?"

"You know if you would pay attention to other things instead of food then you could see that I'm not a bird anymore you idiot!" The half cat snapped back, as he got up to his feet.

"Yeah so what if Baron used some sort of spell to change us both! Because it doesn't matter to me what you look like because you'll always be a stupid bird to me!" The white furred half cat loudly responded with, as he also stood up onto his feet.

Sophie had finally heard enough of the two half cats fighting as she ordered, "Toto, Muta, that is enough!" When she saw that this had caught their attention she let out a sigh as she continued with, "Now the two of you wait here while I go get your clothes from Humbert." While she turned and started walked towards the front of the shop she stopped and turned her slightly as she ended with, "I don't want to hear any more arguments alright?"

"Yes..." Toto replied, as his ears lowered down onto his head. Muta did the same as he added, "We'll be good."

The long haired brunette just smiled as she then proceeded to walk out of the room. When she entered the main part of the shop she asked, "Humbert, what took you so long..." She stopped herself though when she saw Howl standing there holding some boxes as she added, "Howl, is that you?"

The wizard smiled as he answered, "Oh Sophie, hello. I know that I haven't seen you only since a day or so ago, but it feels like it's been a while longer then that."

The brown eyed young woman nodded in agreement as she took the boxes from him and replied, "Well, it was very nice to see you again, Howl. But Baron and I have to go give these clothes to some friends of ours who are in the back room." She then turned and started to walk away, but while she did this she went on with, "But if you would like you're both more then welcome to stay here so that you can meet them once they have some clothes on."

ooooooo

Yuki stood in front of the entrance to the back part of the shop with Howl. Before either one of the two could say a word they heard a gruff voice as it complained, "Hey, why did you get me this color, Baron? Couldn't you have gotten me a different color besides brown?"

The white haired young woman let out a sigh as she knew who that voice belonged to as she let out, "I see that he hasn't changed at all since the last time I saw him."

"Hmm, you know one of the people who are back there?" The wizard asked, as he looked at her with a surprised look.

"Well, to be honest I don't really know him personally or anything. I just saw him a few times that's all." The blue eyed young woman explained, as she mentally sighed with relief quite glad that she did not let out anything about the Cat Kingdom.

Before anything else could be said between the two they turned their heads back towards the back room as that same person said, "Hey Baron, this suit coat feels a little tight. Think you can fix it for me?" After a minute or so the person continued with, "Thanks. Now I've got just one thing to ask you." There was a short period of silence as the person then loudly ended with, "Why didn't you get rid of my gut?"

Yuki then heard another voice as it replied, "You know Baron, I can't believe I'm going to say this...but I agree with lard boy. Why didn't you get rid of his gut?"

"Because Toto, you know that Sophie and I would rather have Muta get rid of his "large" figure the old fashion way. That way he could say that all of the hard work was worth it." Baron explained, as the young woman then heard footsteps.

"So you mean I'm going to have to do manual labor like chop wood or some other type of thing just so that I can get rid of this?" Muta asked, as Yuki realized just how close they were now to entering the front of the shop again.

"Just try and think of it as a good thing, Muta." Sophie answered, as Yuki saw the long haired brunette and half cat walk back into the room, but along with two other half cats who were walking slightly behind them.

The white haired young woman watched as the orange and cream half cat moved to the side and gestured towards a black furred half cat as he said, "Yuki, Howl, this is Toto."

The black furred half cat smiled as he replied, "It's nice to met you both."

The green eyed half cat then continued as he gestured towards a large white furred half cat who the young woman recognized right away as it was in fact that same cat who had shown up with Haru when she showed up at the Cat Kingdom as Baron stated, "And this is Muta." He then looked over at Yuki as he added, "Yuki, if I remember right you and Muta had met before also?"

The blue eyed young woman smiled as she responded with, "It's nice to see you again, Muta."

Before the white furred half cat could say anything though everyone noticed that Howl was walking away as Sophie asked, "Howl, is something wrong?"

The blonde haired young man turned as he smiled and answered, "No, nothing's wrong. I just remembered that I had somewhere to go." He then opened the front door and walked out of it, but before he closed it he went on with, "It was very nice to meet you and your two friends, Baron."

Yuki then watched as the wizard left as she let out a sigh and quietly said, "Now what do I do?"

The young woman was not expecting anyone to hear her, but to her surprise Muta responded with, "Do about what?"

The white haired young woman looked up at him as she replied, "Well, you see I have no place to stay and I'm not for certain if anyone is hiring at the moment..."

She watched as the large white furred half cat looked over at the brown eyed woman as he asked, "Hey Sophie, when did you say your sister was leaving again?"

The long haired brunette put a hand under her chin as she answered with, "Well, if I remember right, Lettie said that the prince was picking her up sometime tomorrow afternoon. Why do you ask, Muta?"

The blue young woman mentally put the pieces together as the half cat replied, "Because I think I just found her replace." He then looked down at her as he ended with, "That is of course if she's doesn't mind working at a bakery."

Yuki then also put a hand under her chin as she thought, "_Hmm, perhaps working at a bakery wouldn't be so bad. Besides I do have some experience when it comes to greeting people...although that would depend on if I get the job."_ She broke out of her thoughts and smiled as she added, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to at least try and get a job there."

"Great!" Muta exclaimed, as he suddenly put an arm around her waist causing her to be lightly pressed up against the half cat's stomach.

A light blush showed on the young woman's face as she was not expecting this at all while Sophie responded with, "Alright so it's settle, Baron and I will take Yuki to the bakery tomorrow morning." Yuki then saw the brunette look over in her direction as she added, "And I think it would be best for you to stay here for the night instead of at an inn."

"Oh, no I couldn't possibly..." The white haired young woman protested with, before she was stopped by Baron who interjected with, "Don't worry Yuki, we may not have enough rooms here, but I'm certain that either Muta or Toto would be willing to give up a room for just this one night."

The blue eyed young woman smiled as she let out, "Thank you." She then broke away from Muta's hold as Sophie then motion she her to come upstairs so that she could show her to the room that she would be sleeping in for the night.

While they were walking towards the stairs though Yuki was surprised to see that Sophie had stopped walking. She then saw that the brunette had extended a hand to her as she said, "I don't believe we were properly introduced to one another. My name is Sophie. It's very nice meeting you, Yuki."

The white haired young woman smiled as she shook her hand and replied, "Yes, it's very nice meeting you too, Sophie."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuki woke up the following morning feeling more at ease then yesterday as she got up out of bed and walked towards the door while she let out, "I hope everything goes well today."

After she had opened and closed the door to the room that she had slept in she then put her hair up into a ponytail. She then made her way down the stairs. And once she had reached the bottom of them she turned slightly and headed towards the kitchen. Right when she had opened the door though she saw that Baron, Sophie, Toto, and Muta were already up and sitting at the table as she saw the long haired brunette turn her head towards her with a smile as she greeted her with, "Oh Yuki, good morning." The young woman was surprised as she saw Sophie get up out of her chair and grab her empty plate as she added, "Please sit down and have some breakfast."

The white haired young woman nodded as she replied, "A-Alright." And once she was seated at the table a plate was set in front of her with some eggs and a few pieces of bacon on it as she went on with, "Thank you."

The blue eyed young woman then grabbed the fork and knife and started to eat. While she did this though she noticed that Muta was staring at her. She then swallowed the food that was in mouth before she asked, "Is there something wrong, Muta?"

She watched as a light blush appeared on the large white furred half cat's face as he turned away and answered, "Uh no, nothing's wrong."

"Actually Yuki, fatso acting this way he is because..." Toto said, before his mouth was covered by a large white furry hand.

Yuki just titled her head in slight confusion as the white furred half cat coldly whispered, "Why don't you shut it, birdbrain. Before I shut your mouth for you."

The young woman just decided to focus on finishing her food. And after she was done she put the dishes in the sink as she said, "Thank you Sophie, that was a very good breakfast."

"I'm glad that you liked it, Yuki." Sophie replied, as she smiled at her. The brown eyed young woman then started to walk towards the door to the back exit as she continued with, "I'm going to take Yuki to the bakery now, Humbert. I'll be sure to be back here before we open the shop."

The white haired young woman followed her out of the door as the orange and cream half cat responded with, "Alright, we'll be waiting here."

When the door had shut though Muta quickly shot up out of his chair as he shouted, "Hey, wait I'm going with you!"

He was stopped though when both Baron and Toto got in front of the door as Toto shot back, "Sorry Muta, but Baron and I can't let you go with them."

"Huh, why not?" The large white furred half cat harshly asked back with, as he glared at the two of them.

"Because if you went with them to the bakery you would only make Yuki nervous and she would not be focusing on her interview with Sophie's sister." Toto explained, as he glared back at him.

"That's crazy!" Muta protested with, as he took a step closer to the two.

Baron let out a sigh as he suggested, "Alright Muta, how about this, once the shop is closed then you can leave and go see how Yuki is doing at the bakery. Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah I guess..." The white furred half cat let out, as he looked away.

ooooooo

Sophie looked over at Yuki as the two made their way to the bakery. While they were walking though the long haired brunette said, "So Yuki, I think you and I should go over on how you should explain to my sister exactly what you did when you lived in the Cat Kingdom."

"H-How did you know that I'm from the Cat Kingdom?" Yuki quickly asked, as she looked at her in complete shock.

The long haired brunette looked at her with a confused look as she answered, "Huh? I know that you're from the Cat Kingdom because Humbert told me that you used to work as a servant in the palace there before you decided to leave." She then paused for a moment before she ended with, "Or is there something that you would like to tell me that Humbert might have left out?"

The white haired young woman took a few minutes or so to collect her thoughts as she replied with, "Well, the only thing that you might not have known is that I had heard about Baron, but I had never met him up until his first visit to the palace."

The brown haired brunette nodded in understanding as she responded with, "Ah, I see. Although if I remember right he did mention that."

"Oh...if that's the case then I suppose there's really nothing more that I need to tell you." Yuki stated, as the two came close to the bakery.

Sophie nodded as she then looked ahead and saw that her sister Lettie, was standing outside of bakery waving at the two in greeting. She waved back and as they continued to walk towards her she greeted her younger sister with, "Hello, Lettie. So I take it you're all packed and ready for when you leave later on toady?"

Once the two had stopped in front the blonde haired young woman though the long haired brunette noticed that her sister had a sadden look on her face as she answered with, "Yes, I am ready to go...but I'll miss you a lot, Sophie."

"I know you will Lettie, but you told me that the prince seemed like he was a very kind hearted person. So I'm sure that he won't mind it if you wanted to come back to the shop to visit Humbert and I ever so often." The young woman reassured her sister, as she placed on hand on her shoulder.

When the blue eyed young woman looked behind her older sister though she saw a young woman with long white hair as she asked, "Um Sophie, who is this?"

Hearing this caused the older sister to turn and when she did she smiled as she explained, "Oh yes that's right I almost forgot." She then faced her sister again as she added, "Lettie, this is Yuki." She then looked back at the white haired young woman as she ended with, "Yuki, this is my younger sister Lettie, the one that I had mentioned while on our here."

"It's very nice to meet you, Lettie." Yuki said, as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too, Yuki." Lettie replied, as she smiled in return.

Seeing this caused the brunette to also smile for a short period as she then then confessed, "But you see Lettie, I actually brought Yuki here because I thought that perhaps she would be the perfect replace for you here at the bakery."

The blonde haired young woman looked over towards the entrance to the bakery and then back at Sophie and Yuki as she suggested, "Well, why don't the three of us head inside then so Yuki can start the interview."

Sophie nodded and the three then headed inside. While they did this though Yuki could not help but worry as she thought, "_Alright it's now or never. I just hope that everythings ends well."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yuki sat in the chair that was across from the desk Lettie was sitting at, and as the young woman tried to stay calm she saw that Lettie was still looking over the piece of paper that Yuki had just finished filling out. But while the white haired young woman watched Sophie's younger sister she was surprised when the blonde haired young woman set the paper down with a gasp as she asked, "Yuki, you seemed to have put down here that you used to work in the royal palace of the Cat Kingdom as a servant? Um, was I reading that right or..."

"No, you weren't seeing things. I used to live in the Cat Kingdom for a short time before coming here." The blue eyed young woman reassured her, as she smiled.

"Oh, well in that case you must have since Baron at the palace countless times, am I right?" Lettie asked, as she looked over at her sister hoping the question did not bother her.

"Actually Lettie, I had never gotten the chance to meet Baron since servants were never aloud to speak to any of the members of the court or guests when they were asked to refill a plate or glass." Yuki stated, as she lowered her head slightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Yuki." Lettie replied, as she placed her hand under her chin. After she did this though she went on with, "But if you lived at the Cat Kingdom then shouldn't you be a half cat right now like Baron?"

The white haired young woman waited a few seconds before she answered back with, "Ah, well you see that would have been the case, but the prince gave me a necklace that prevented me from changing. Of course once I was about to leave I gave it back to him." After finishing that sentence though Yuki felt terrible inside for lying like this...but she knew that it had to be done.

Thankfully though before Lettie could ask any more Sophie asked, "So Lettie, does Yuki get the job here at the bakery?"

The younger sister smiled as she replied, "Oh, I'm sorry Sophie. I know that Baron must be waiting for you back at the hat shop." Yuki then noticed that Sophie's younger sister had grabbed her hand and helped her onto her feet as she added, "Congratulations Yuki, you got the job. Although...to be honest you seem to be more qualified for something else rather then working here at a bakery..."

"That's alright Lettie, I'm sure I'll do just fine here. Thank you for giving me the job." Yuki responded with, as the two then shook each other's hands.

ooooooo

Sophie opened the door to the front entrance to the shop and after she unlocked the door she walked inside as she said, "Humbert, I'm back from the bakery."

She then heard some footsteps and when she looked towards the back room of the shop she saw Baron walk out of it as he replied, "I somehow had a feeling you would get back around this time." And after she had walked behind the counter and up to him he put both of her hands into his as he added, "So I take it everything went well during Yuki's interview?"

"Yes, Yuki was able to get the job of being Lettie's replacement." The long haired brunette replied, as she then looked towards the ground. She soon became uneasy as she continued with, "But when Yuki had started talking about the Prince of the Cat Kingdom I could tell that it was bothering her."

The brown eyed young woman then felt a gloved hand place itself on her right shoulder and when she looked up she saw that Baron's expression had grown soft as he reassured her with, "I'm certain that it's nothing to worry about, darling." The half cat then led her to the back room and once they were there he went on with, "By the way right after you and Yuki had left the hat shop, Muta was about to follow you and Yuki. However, Toto and I were able to convince him to stay here."

Hearing this caused the young woman to look up at the orange and cream furred half cat with a surprised look on her face as she asked, "Really? Hmm, I wonder why he would do that?"

"I'm not for certain why he was so quick on wanting to go with you...perhaps it has something to do with Yuki being a human." Baron responded with, as the two then walked into the room where the hats were made. Before the door was open though the half cat ended with, "But Toto and I did tell him that it would be alright for him to visit Yuki after the shop was closed."

Sophie proceeded to look over towards the table where Toto and Muta were currently working at as she asked, "Muta, I was wondering after we close the shop would you like to come with Baron and me when we go to the bakery?"

The large white furred half cat stopped what he was doing and looked over at the couple as he answered back with, "Nah, maybe another time."

Sophie was going to try and see if she couldn't change his mind, but decided against it as she replied, "Alright if you don't want to that's your decision."

When the two had started to walk back towards the front of the shop though Baron continued to look back at the two other half cats as he thought, "_Hmm, now I'm beginning to wonder if perhaps another spell was used on Yuki. If that is the case though I think it would be best if I looked through my books later on tonight to see if I can't find out which one it was."_

ooooooo

The Witch of the Waste sat on ground still chained up against the wall that night as she muttered, "Darn that Suliman, first she takes all of my powers away! And now she just leaves me here in this dungeon to rot for the rest of my life!" Soon after saying this the now old woman shot her head straight up as she saw a portal open up on the other side of the wall. And when she looked she saw the familiar attire of what her henchmen would wear as she added, "Hmm, who are you?"

The witch watched closely as the figure let out a chuckle as it removed it's top hat and replied, "I'm surprised that you would ask me who am I considering you should have known that I would come here for you sooner or later."

Her eyes widen as she realized that it was Lucifer only he was now a half cat as she smiled and exclaimed, "Well, I'll be it's Lucifer. I will admit though that I was expecting you here about a day ago. But I suppose I'll let it slide since you have been such a good spy for me."

The elderly woman then felt the chains around both her wrists fall off when she heard two of the black furred half cat's fingers snap. Once she was free she saw him walk towards her as she said, "Why Lucifer, I had no idea that you had improved with using magic. And as she was being helped onto her feet she went on with, "This means that you could make me young again. Am I right?"

The orange furred half cat opened up another portal as he answered with, "Perhaps, but unfortunately I would not be able to give you back your powers."

The witch somehow had a feeling that he would say that. However, that still did prevent a grin from spreading across her face as she replied, "Really now, that's a shame. But once I have Howl's heart then it won't matter if my powers are gone."

The two then walked through the portal and once that was done it shut itself completely leaving nothing behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is set one month after the previous chapter.**

Chapter 6

Sophie continued to look at her reflection in the mirror as she thought, "_I still can't believe that this really happening."_

Yet the young woman knew that this was in fact all to real as there was a knock on the door which caused her to break away from her thoughts. And when she turned around she said, "Come in."

When the door opened though the long haired brunette was more then a little surprised to see Howl as she gasped and let out, "H-Howl, what are you doing here?"

The wizard just looked over at her and smiled as he answered, "Hmm, don't you remember that you and Baron invited me to your wedding."

Now feeling embarrassed the brown eyed young woman replied with, "Oh, yes that's right we did invite you." She then looked away as she added, "I'm sorry for acting so surprised, but I guess I'm just nervous about getting married is all."

She then felt a hand place itself on her left shoulder and when she looked up she saw that the blonde haired young man was still smiling as he reassured her with, "I don't know if this will calm your nerves, Sophie. But when you came to me wanting my help finding Baron...I could tell that you really loved him. Am I right?"

Hearing this caused Sophie to nod as she responded with, "Y-Yes, I do love Humbert because I know that he hadn't of shown up when he did then I would have been cursed by the Witch of Waste." She then blushed as she closed her eyes and went on with, "And now I can't really imagine my life without him." She then opened her eyes and smiled as she ended with, "Thank you Howl, now I don't feel that nervous about getting married."

The blue eyed young man just chuckled as he linked one of his arms with hers as he said, "Well, I'm glad that I was able to help you yet again."

The two then walked out of the room and towards the inner part of the chapel where the wedding ceremony was going to take place.

ooooooo

Yuki sat in the front of the church and looked over at Baron who was wearing a black suit instead of his normal grey one. She even noticed that he wasn't wearing a matching top hat as she thought, "_I wonder if Baron's nervous about going through with this? Although I'm most likely wrong since he seems very calm at the moment."_

The white haired young woman then stood up when everyone else did after the music had started to play. When the young woman looked down at the back of the alley way though she was surprised to see that Howl was walking Sophie down the alley towards Baron. She continued to watch as the blonde haired wizard placed Sophie's hand on top of the orange and cream half cat's. Once that was done she continued to watch as the young man was now walking to where she was sitting at. And once he was standing next to her he smiled and said, "I'm glad that you came to the wedding, Yuki."

The white haired young woman found herself slightly looking away from Howl as she replied, "Yes, and at first I wasn't for certain if I'd be able to make it or not."

She then focused her attention back on Baron and Sophie, who were now starting to say their vows to one another. While that was going on though Yuki looked down to her left and saw that the wizard had placed one of his hands on top of hers. And within a few seconds the young woman not only found herself lightly blushing, but she also felt a slight pain in her chest as she mentally asked herself, "_W-What's wrong with me? Why is my chest starting to hurt all of a sudden?"_

The white haired young woman was brought back to reality though when she looked down to her right and saw that a large white furred hand was covering hers. And when she looked up she saw Muta looking down at her from the corner of his eye. However, she also noticed that he was slightly glaring at the blonde haired young man which caused Yuki to let out a sigh hoping that things would not get to out of hand at the reception.

ooooooo

Yuki sat at a table with Howl, Muta, and Toto, who were watching the bride and groom dance with one another. The young woman was enjoying herself at the reception, but somehow she found herself feeling that something was wrong. "_Why hasn't this uneasy feeling gone away yet?"_ She asked herself, as she looked down towards the table cloth.

"Yuki, is something wrong?" Someone asked, causing her to break away from her thoughts.

And when the white haired young woman looked up and to her right she saw that Howl was now staring at her with concern as she replied, "No, nothing wrong, Howl. I-I was just thinking about something was all."

"I see. So is it something that I might be able to help you with?" The wizard asked, as he turned to face her. The blue eyed young woman let out a light gasp of surprise as the young man took her right hand into both of his as he added, "Because I would be more then happy to you."

"As much as I appreciate you wanting to help me, Howl. I don't think that it will be necessary." Yuki protested with, as she yet again felt a slight pain in her chest.

"Are you sure?" Howl asked, as he got a bit closer to her.

"Y-Yes, I'm sure." Yuki responded with, as she quickly got up to leave the table.

After she had gotten up to leave though Muta got up as well and was about to tell her to stop. But the young woman did not get far though as another black furred half cat who was dressed in formal wear along with a cape, mask and feathered hat blocked her path. And even before she could ask him if he could step aside she saw that his hand was extended outward toward her as the stranger asked, "Excuse me, I don't mean to sound sudden. But would you care to dance?"

Yuki stared at the gloved hand for a moment or as she thought, "_I have no idea who this person is, so I wonder why he would ask me to dance with him?_ _But, perhaps one dance would not be too bad."_ She then looked up at the stranger as she went on with, "Yes."

The black furred half cat then gently took a hold of her hand as he then led her to the dance floor. And once they were at the middle of it the two then began to dance.

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. But I was quite busy these past couple of weeks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Baron and Sophie started to walk back towards their table when a strange scent caught the half cat's attention. But after lightly sniffing the air for a few seconds the orange and cream half cat thought, "_Hmm, I wonder why he came here. Well, for what ever reason it may be I certainly hope he didn't come here to try and harm Sophie."_ He then put an arm protectively around the young woman's waist as he added, "_Because if he has then I will make certain that he lives to regret that decision."_

"Baron, is everything alright? You're holding me awfully tight." Sophie said, which caused the half cat to come out of his thoughts.

Once back to reality Baron looked down and saw that his wife had a look of concern on her face as he replied, "Everything is fine. I apologize for worrying you, dear."

He slightly lightened his grip on the brown eyed young woman as the two then continued to head back towards their table.

ooooooo

Yuki continued to dance with the masked half cat as she still could not figure who the stranger was as she thought, "_Hmm, I'm not for sure why, but for some reason this seems awfully familiar to me..."_ She then mentally gasped as she added, "_Now I remember this is just like what Baron did when he tried to save Haru when he pretended to be a part of the entertainment. But if this is who I think it is then why would he go to the trouble of doing this?"_

The white haired young woman was brought out of her thoughts when the half cat asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, to be honest I'm just trying to figure out why you came here." Yuki responded with, as she was then twirled around a few times by the half cat.

Once that was done the black furred half cat answered back with, "I just wanted to see how you were doing." The blue eyed young woman then noticed that he was looking over at Muta, who was glaring at the two as he went on with, "And I also see that you have gotten some unwanted attention as well."

Yuki then found herself becoming even more confused as the half cat started to twirl her around again. But while he did this she heard him snap two of his fingers together. And when she looked back over to the table that she had been sitting at earlier she saw that Muta's face no longer had a glare on it, but a look of confusion as she saw him turn his head from one side to the other. And after the half cat had retook her hand into his she heard the large white furred half cat's voice as he asked, "Hey, am I seeing things or is that a cake over there?"

The white haired young woman was not surprised when she saw Toto seemingly jump out of his seat and give chase to the large half cat as he shouted, "Don't even think about touching that cake you idiot! Baron and Sophie haven't cut it yet!"

"Well, now that one of your problems is gone would you like me to get rid of the other one for you?" The half cat asked, as he finally looked down at her revealing his orange eyes.

Seeing this caused Yuki to gasped as she let out, "Lu-"

She was instantly stopped though when Lucifer gently pressed a finger to her lips as he said, "It would not be wise to say my name out loud in this room." The young woman then noticed that he had stopped dancing completely and was offering her an arm as he added, "Perhaps it would be better for the two of us to continue our little chat outside, yes?"

The blued eyed young woman nodded while she let out a sigh. She followed that up by linking her arm with his. The two then started to make their way outside so that they could continue their talk with one another. But while they did this the two were unknowingly be followed by two certain people.

ooooooo

Lucifer and Yuki continued to walk arm and arm with one another once they had gotten outside. After they had turned a corner though the orange eyed half cat stopped walking and removed the feathered hat that was on top of his head along with the mask that had been covering his face. Once that was done he removed his arm from hers and cupped the young woman's chin as he confessed, "Yuki, I must tell you something that I haven't told you before."

A light blush had now spread across Yuki's face as she asked, "Oh? And what might "that something" be?"

The half cat saw the chance to put his face so close to the young woman's that they were now only inches apart from one another as he whispered, "I love you."

Lucifer watched as the young woman's face turned to complete shock as she gasped and asked, "What?"

"I said, I love you." the half cat repeated, as he looked into her eyes. He then continued with, "In fact even when the two of us used to live in the Cat Kingdom I knew that I wanted to be with you." His expression then grow sour as he ended with, "I also knew that you were just too good for Lune."

Right after he had said this though the black furred half cat was more then a little surprised when Yuki took a few steps back away from him there fore removing his hand from her face as she replied, "If what you say is true. Then you wanting me to refuse Lune's marriage proposal...and turning me into a human were all just a part of your plan?"

"Yes, that's correct." The half cat answered, as he walked towards her again. And once he was in front of her again he took both of her hands into his as he went on with, "But don't you see now we can be together." But after sniffing the air for a bit he ended with, "Unless...you have already developed feelings for someone else."

Lucifer watched as a slightly darker blush spread across the young woman's as she let out, "I well, there is someone..."

But before the white haired young woman could go into any more details the orange eyed half cat noticed that she had tightly grabbed the front fabric of her dress. And she seemed to be in a great deal of pain as he said, "I see. So you have some feelings for a human male then?"

"W-What do you mean?" Yuki asked, as she looked up at him in confusion.

Hearing this caused a chuckle to escape the half cat's lips as he asked, "Well, it seems no one ever told you did they?"

"T-Tell me what?" The blue eyed young woman asked back, as she fell onto one knee from the pain.

Lucifer just took the opportunity to bend down onto one knee as he explained, "What I said is I'm surprised no one told you that along with being turned into a human, you also had two other spells that were used on you." A smirk then showed on his face as he added, "One of them was to where you be the center of affection for any half cat who's heart was not already taken by someone else. And the other was to where if you fell for a human male or vice versa then you would start to feel a terrible pain in your heart. And if not taken care of soon it would lead to your death."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yuki's face after hearing what Lucifer had just said was that of utter dismay as she thought, "_I-I can't believe this. H-He can't be telling the truth. He must be lying to me."_

Sadly before the young woman could protest against what the half cat had said earlier he interjected with, "If you don't believe me then I suppose I will just have to show that I am not lying to you."

She watched as he extended his right arm forward and snapped two of his fingers together. After that was done the white haired young woman screamed out in pain as she fell face first onto the cold stone walkway. And within a few seconds the pain became so great that the blue eyed young woman had tears falling down her face. She then felt him cup her chin again as he suggested, "If you want the pain to go away then all you have to do is agree to come back with me, Yuki."

"N-No..." Yuki let out, before she closed her eyes to endure more pain.

She then heard Lucifer let out a sigh as he said, "I am sadden that you would decline coming back with me. But there are more then one ways to have you come back with me." The young woman then felt both of the black furred half cat's hands softly grip both sides of her face. Once this was done she opened her eyes to only see his orange ones as he added, "And I know exactly what spell to use."

Yuki shut her eyes instantly when she saw that the half cat had closed his eyes and was leaning his face towards hers.

ooooooo

As Lucifer leaned his face closer to Yuki's he thought, "_All I have to do is just place my lips onto hers and then Yuki will be mine...after she wakes up from the spell of course."_

However, before the half cat could press his lips against the white haired young woman's lips his eyes flow open after he had heard the sound of someone running towards the two. When his eyes did open though the only thing he was able to see was a black furred fist before it collided with his face. The force was so great that the orange eyed half cat fell onto the ground. He quickly regained his bearings and got up onto his feet and took a few steps back. And while he rubbed the right side of his face he growled, "How dare you hit me when I was in the middle of something?"

When Lucifer looked in front of him however, he was very surprised to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. And he was even more surprised to see another black furred half cat only he had green eyes. He watched as the other half cat growled back at him as he harshly replied back with, "Actually you're wrong because how dare you try and force Yuki to leave here with you! When she obviously didn't want to!"

The orange eyed half cat just kept on staring at the two as the blue eyed young man stood up and said, "Toto, please get Yuki out of here."

ooooooo

Toto nodded as he got up and lifted Yuki into his arms bridal style. He then turned to leave, but before he left he said, "Howl, I'd be careful if I were you. There's something not right about that cat."

"Don't worry I'll be fine, Toto." the wizard reassured him.

The black furred half cat nodded again as he proceeded to take off running while making sure that he had a tight grip on the young woman that was in his arms. While he was running though he was relieved and slightly surprised when he felt a hand grab his suit coat. And when the green eyed half cat looked down he saw Yuki staring up at him as she weakly asked, "Toto?..."

"Don't worry Yuki, everything's going to be alright." Toto replied, as he continued to run down the stone walkway.

ooooooo

Howl continued to stare at the black furred half cat as he heard him let out a chuckle as he asked, "So, you're Howl?"

"Yes, I am." The Wizard answered, as he wondered where he was going with this. He then went on with, "And who are you?"

The orange eyed half cat smirked as he removed the cape along with the other clothing to reveal his suit with a dark pink colored suit coat and pants. The half cat then pulled out a grey colored top hat from behind him as he put it in front of his heart and bowed as he said, "I am Lucifer, and I'm certain that _she_ will be very pleased once I tell her where you are."

"By _she_ do you mean Madame Suliman?" Howl asked, now glaring at him in uncertainly.

The half cat placed the top hat on top of his head as he responded with, "I have no idea who that person is. I was actually talking about The Witch Of The Waste."

"The Witch Of The Waste?" Howl asked, in shock. He quickly regained himself and continued with, "But if I remember right didn't she have all of her powers taken away from her?"

"Yes, she did. But that is why I am with her." Lucifer pointed out, as he then showed a few of his fangs.

Howl was surprised when the half cat snapped his fingers and a portal appeared behind him. But once he had turned away from him the young man asked, "What? You're leaving just like that?"

Only turning his head slightly the half cat replied back with, "There is no need for me to fight you...right now. Good day."

And once Lucifer had stepped into the portal it closed completely as Howl thought, "_Hmm, this Lucifer appears to be very skilled when it comes to using magic. I will have to make sure to keep my guard up if I ever end up fighting him."_

ooooooo

Once the portal had opened up to the witch's hideout he stepped out of it and made his way down the one walkway that was in front of him. He kept on walking until he walked into a bedroom that had someone lying on top of the bed. And after getting close enough to the bed the black furred half cat took a look at the woman that laid in front of him. The woman that was on the bed was in fact the Witch Of The Waste, only she no longer had the look of an elderly woman. She also no longer had any traces of fat on her body. She now looked "beauty" with long red hair and her skin complexion was pale. Lucifer proceeded to remove his top hat as he then sat down onto the edge of the bed. He then gently placed one of his hands on top of one of hers as he said, "Everything is coming perfectly together. Once you awake then the two of us will get what we want. You will get Howl's heart...while I get Yuki to agree to become my wife."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Baron walked back into the front room of the hat shop after checking on Yuki. But while he did this Sophie ran up to him and asked, "How is Yuki doing, Baron?"

The half cat gave his wife a soft smile as he answered, "Yuki appears to be fine. She's just exhausted from the spell that had been used on her."

"That's good to hear." Sophie let out, as she sighed with relief.

The green eyed half cat then proceeded to look over at the blonde haired wizard who seemed to be deep in thought as he asked, "Howl, is something troubling you?"

He watched as the wizard snapped out of his thoughts and replied back with, "Hmm, oh I apologize Baron, did you say something?"

"Yes, I asked if something was bothering you?" Baron asked once again, putting a hand under his chin. He then continued with, "And it appears that I was right."

"I...yes what's bothering me is that the Witch Of The Waste now knows where I am." Howl answered, as he looked down at the ground.

Before the half cat could ask anymore questions his wife beat him to it as the long haired brunette asked, "Why is the Witch Of The Waste looking for you, Howl?"

"She was once quite beautiful so I decided to pursue her." The blue eyed young man stated, now looking back in their direction. Baron took note of the sadness that was in the young man's eyes as he ended with, "But once I had found out that she wasn't all that beautiful I ran away."

"I see. So what you're trying to tell us is that you're planning on running away yet again?" Baron asked, as he looked down at the ground in thought. When he looked up from the corner of his eye and saw that the wizard had shook his head in a yes fashion he added, "Well, if that's the case might I suggest going to the Cat Kingdom."

"Huh, The Cat Kingdom? Why would I want to go there?" Howl asked, as he looked at the half cat in confusion.

A grin then formed on the orange and cream furred half cat's face as he replied, "Because Yuki used to live there and therefore knows the layout of the land very well."

"What? You're also suggesting that I take Yuki with me too?" The blonde haired young man asked, as he jumped up out of his chair in surprise.

Baron just walked up to the wizard and placed a reassuring hand on his right shoulder as he said, "Don't worry Howl, I can take care of any problems you may think of." He then turned and started to walk back towards the backroom as he went on with, "So just let me go get Yuki and then we can "move" your castle to the Cat Kingdom." He slightly turned his back towards the shocked wizard as he ended with, "And if you want I can also change you and anyone else who is staying with you into a half cat so that no one in the Kingdom will get too curious about you."

ooooooo

Toto continued to stare at the couch with the sleeping form of Yuki that laid on top of it. He wasn't surprised when he heard Howl's voice as he protested with, "That's very kind of you to do all of that for me, Baron. But that's just too much."

"Nonsense, Howl." Baron replied back with, as the black furred half cat heard him make his way towards the couch.

When he heard the footsteps come to a stop he asked, "So Yuki's going to go back to the Cat Kingdom, huh?"

"Yes, I was actually coming back here to get her so that Howl and I can leave." Baron explained, as Toto looked up slightly and saw him lift the white haired young woman off of the couch and into his arms.

"I also take it that this'll be the last time that we ever see her again?" Toto asked, as he stood up.

Baron did not reply at first, but after a few seconds he answered, "Perhaps, but you know Toto, if you asked I'm certain Howl would not mind it if you wanted to stay with him."

"I..." Toto let out, before he stopped himself completely. He then regain his composure and tried again as he said, "I just don't know how to deal with these feelings that I have, Baron."

"Ah, now I understand. You have developed actually feelings for Yuki. Haven't you, Toto?" Baron asked, as he looked at him from the corner of his eye.

A blush spread across the black furred half cat's face as responded back with, "I well, yeah I guess I have." He looked slightly away from his friend as he continued with, "But I guess that's only because whenever Muta would try and do something that seemed improper I would step in and make sure that he didn't do it. Besides both you and I know that the reason he was acting like that was only because of that stupid spell that, that Lucifer had put on her before he got rid of it." He then tightened both of his hands into fists as he added, "And believe me when I saw that creep yesterday I wanted to do more than just punch him in the face."

"I can understand how you feel, Toto." The orange and cream half cat replied, as he took a few steps back towards the front room. He stopped midway though as he added, "But if Lucifer is in fact after Yuki then you and I both know that this is for the best."

The green eyed black furred half cat said nothing as he continued to watch Baron walk into the front room. Once he was gone though he thought, "_I have some major things to think about before I make my decision of telling Yuki how I feel about her. I hope that by the time I make my decision she hasn't fallen for someone else."_

He also was not surprised when he heard one of the front doors open and close. Some footsteps followed soon after as a soft voice asked, "Toto, is everything alright?"

The half cat broke out of his thoughts to see Sophie standing in front of him as he replied, "I, no I'm fine, Sophie."

"Are you sure you're alright, Toto?" Sophie responded with, not completely buying his answer.

A smile formed on his face as he answered back with, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, alright I'll leave it at that." The brown eyed young woman said, as she started to make her way towards the kitchen. She stopped walking after she went by him as she added, "By the way you wouldn't mind helping me with dinner would you, Toto?"

"Sure." Toto replied, as he followed the young woman into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yuki finally started to wake up from her exhausted state. But while she sat up she heard some voices as one was that of a boy as he asked, "Master Howl, why did we have Baron change us again?"

"Because Markl, he said that it would be better for us to be half cats so that no one here will be too surprised about us showing up somewhat out of nowhere." Howl explained, as best he could.

Hearing the familiar voice caused the young woman's eyes to shoot open as she thought, "_Howl?"_

"Yeah, but what about that woman over there. Shouldn't she have changed too?" A third voice asked, which caught the blue eyed young woman's attention.

Yuki finally rose her head upward, but the only thing that she was able to see wsa what happened to be a talking fire as Howl's voice answered, "Yes well you see Calcifer, Baron would have changed her also. However, she had already been changed by magic once and apparently that spell is irreversible." The young woman slowly started to sit up as the wizard continued with, "Oh Yuki, you're finally awake. How do you feel right now?"

"I...feel fine actually." Yuki replied, as she started to look around the room. She proceeded to stand up and after doing so she went on with, "But why can't I see anything?"

"Oh, well that's because I had the curtains shut so that you could all of your rest." Howl stated, as the blue eyed young woman then heard two pairs of footsteps. The wizard then added, "Markl and I will make sure not to pull the curtains open too quickly for you. Ready, Markl?"

"Ready." The boy's voice answered back, causing the white haired young woman to have even more questions run through her head.

When both of the curtains where open though Yuki quickly covered her eyes expecting the light be overwhelming. But to her surprise it wasn't and when she looked at Howl and a young boy who was now standing next to him she let out a gasp of utter shock. Standing in front her was not a human man and human boy, but two half cats...or to be correct one half cat and one half kitten. The half cat that stood in front of her who she assumed was Howl, no longer had pale skin and blonde hair. Instead he was covered from head to toe in golden fur, and yet he still had his same blue eyes and green earrings along with the same clothes that Yuki had seen him in yesterday. The young woman then looked over at the half kitten who she assumed was Markl, who was covered from head to toe in reddish orange fur with brown eyes. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with a light green vest, along with matching shorts with dark pink socks, boots, and a light orange bowtie.

The young woman slowly started to walk towards the two while she asked, "Howl, is that really you?"

Once she was in front of the blue eyed half cat she extended both of her hands outward until they were against both sides of his face. She gasped once again when she heard him let out a light purr as he said, "Now do you believe that it's me." She lightly blushed as he gently moved her hands away from his face as she noticed that he was looking downward as he added, "And if you're wondering this...um...kitten is my apprentice, Markl."

The young woman looked down back to the reddish orange furred half kitten as he bowed and greeted her with, "It's very nice to meet you, Yuki."

Seeing this caused a smile to spread across the white haired woman's face as she responded back with, "It's very nice to meet you too, Markl." She then looked back up at the golden furred half cat as she continued with, "But why did the two of you let Baron do this to you?"

She watched as Howl gently took her hand into his as he replied back with, "I'm glad you asked that Yuki, because there's something I want to show you."

The half cat wizard then began to walk down a small set of stairs that had been in front of the three. And after he had opened the door Yuki's eyes widen in shock as she let out, "No, it can't be."

The young woman continued to stare in awe as she saw the familiar purple pinkish sky along with the seemingly endless field of cattails as she let out, "Am I truly back home?"

"Yes, you are. But if you want to thank someone it would have to be Baron since he suggestion that we should come here." Howl explained, as he walked up to her until he was in front of her again.

"He suggested this? What do you mean by that?" The young woman asked, as she leaned her hands against his body. She then went on with, "Is something going on that I don't know about?"

Looking away the blue eyed half cat wizard answered back with, "Well, to be honest Baron thought that we would be safe from Lucifer here since this would be the last place that he would look for us."

"Oh, I see." The young woman let out, as she also looked away. She then grabbed his hand as she ended with, "Well, I guess the only thing left to do is to introduce both you to King Lune."

ooooooo

Lune sat on his throne wondering when Haru would arrive. He had found out a few days ago that she had finished the school year and was about to start her summer vacation. He was quite glad when the brunette agreed to come and stay at the Kingdom during the week and then leave to go back home on the weekends. Hope showed in his eyes when he saw his advisor, Natori walked into the throne room.

The light blue cat bowed as he said, "Your Majesty, there is a guest here to see you."

"Is it Haru?" Lune asked, as he sat up straight in his throne.

"Actually Your Majesty, is not Miss Haru." The elderly advisor replied, as he adjusted his tinted glasses.

"But it isn't Haru, then who..." Lune said, before he stopped himself completely. The mismatched eyed king was very surprised to see a golden furred half cat and a young woman with long white hair walk into the room as he added, "Um, please pardon my rudeness, but who are you two?"

The lavender furred half cat watched as the blue eyed half cat unlinked his arm with the young woman's as he bowed to him and stated, "It is very nice to meet you, Your Majesty. My name is Howl." Lune watched as the half cat motioned to the young woman as he went on with, "And this is Yuki."

The shorthair king's eyes widen in shock as he thought, "_It can't be the same Yuki...can it?"_

The young woman curtsied in front of him as she greeted him with, "It's very nice to see you again, Your Majesty."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lune continued to stare at the white haired young woman in utter shock as he let out, "Yuki, is it really you?"

The blue eyed young woman nodded as she replied, "I-I know that this must be rather shocking for you, Lune. But it's really me." She then slightly looked away as she added, "And...I hope that you and Miss Haru will be happy together once you are married."

The lavender furred king took a hold of her hands which caught the young woman off guard as he responded with, "Yuki, you have no idea how happy Haru will be once she finds out that you're back."

"It'll be nice to see her again." The white haired young woman said, as a blush spread across her face.

When the mismatched eyed king saw this he then realized that he had not let go of her hands as he also blushed out of embarrassment while he apologized with, 'M-My apologizes Yuki, I guess I could not keep my emotions in check."

"No, no, it's alright, Your Majesty." Yuki protested with, as she tried to make the half cat king feel less guilty.

Before Lune could say anything in response to that Natori walked into the room again as he announced, "Your Majesty, Miss Haru as just arrived. Do you want me to go and get her?"

"Yes Natori, I would appreciate it greatly." Lune replied, as he looked over at the light blue cat.

The kimono wearing cat bowed as he responded back with, "Yes, Your Majesty."

ooooooo

Haru walked down one of the hallways of the castle after she had changed out of her everyday clothes and into a light blue dress as she thought, "_I hope Lune isn't in a meeting with the court or something. I wouldn't want to bother him."_

"Oh, there you are Miss Haru." Someone said, which caused the brunette to come out of her thoughts.

Hearing this caused the hazel eyed young woman to turn around only to see Natori walked towards her as she greeted him with, "Oh, hello Natori.

"Hello, Miss Haru." The light blue replied, as he gave her a big smile. He turned slightly as he added, "His Majesty wanted me to come and get you for him."

Haru titled her head to the side a little as she asked, "Oh, well if that's the case then is he in a meeting with the court or something?"

"Actually no his not." The elderly advisor answered back, as the two made their way towards the throne room. Along the way though he went on with, "We actaully have some new residents in the kingdom who arrived earlier today."

"Really? So what do they look like?" The young woman asked, as the light blue opened the curtain up for her.

"I think it would be best for you to see for yourself, Haru." The kimono wearing replied back with, as he moved to the side.

When the brunette walked into the room though she couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise. There standing in front of Lune was a golden furred half cat who had blue eyes and was wearing a plain white shirt, along with a pair of black pants, socks, and shoes. She also noticed that he had a pink and grey jacket that was clipped around the neck area. He was even wearing green earrings which the brunette was not expecting to see on a half cat. When she looked over at the young woman who was standing next to the half cat she noticed that she had long white haired that was put into a ponytail which was held together by a green bow. She even was wearing a matching dress of the same color. But when Haru saw the color of her eyes she thought, "_Hmm, where I have seen those eyes before?"_

She was brought back to reality though when she Lune run up her and hug her as he said, "Haru, I'm glad that you finally came."

"Why did I worry you or something?" The brunette asked, as she returned the hug.

The young woman watched as the lavender furred half cat quickly pulled away with a light blush on his face as he replied, 'I...well, no it's that I was worried it's just..."

Hearing this just caused the hazel eyed young woman to let a giggle as she reassured him with, "Lune, it's no big deal if you were worried about me. Besides I think that's really sweet of you to do that."

Before the blue and red eyed noble said anything in response to that he turned slightly as he said, "Oh, yes that reminds me." The brunette watched as he motioned to the blue eyed half cat as he added, "Haru, this is Howl."

She watched as the golden furred half cat bowed in front of her as he greeted her with, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Same to you." Haru replied, as she smiled.

The hazel eyed young woman then noticed that Lune was now motioning to the white haired young woman as he went on with, "And this person you mgiht remember Haru, if you think about it."

"Lune, please just tell her who I am." The blue eyed young woman protested with, as she hit her forehead with her right hand.

Hearing the young woman's voice it caused Haru to gasp as she responded with, "Wait a minute I know that voice." She then took a few steps closer to the white haired young woman as she added, "Yuki, is that you?" And after she saw the blue eyed young woman nod her head in a yes manner, Haru walked up to her the rest of the way and threw her arms around her as she continued with, "Yuki, I'm so glad that you're alright. I thought for sure that something terrible had happened to you." She then pulled away and took a good look at her friend as she ended with, "Wow you know even as a human you're still beautiful, Yuki."

"Thank you Haru, and it's nice to see you again also." Yuki replied, as she smiled at her friend in return.

After that was done though Lune cleared his throat which got everyone's attention as he asked, 'Howl, I was wondering what exactly do you do?"

"I'm a wizard." Howl stated, as he turned to face the shorthair king.

"I see. Well, I hope that you will not take this the wrong way, but would it be possible for you to use your magic to turn all of the cats here into half cats?" Lune asked, as he took a few steps towards him.

"Hmm, why would you want to do that, Your Majesty?" The half cat wizard asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Because I feel that it would be better for the entire kingdom if you could do this since I feel that it's only fair for all of the people to be half cat's just like me." Lune stated, as his expression saddened a little. He then looked away as he added, "And I would be more then happy to do this for my people, but I am not that power with magic yet."

Haru walked over to the lavender furred half cat and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort as Howl then said, "Well, to be honest I'm not for certain if it'll work but I'm willing to give a try." Both he and Yuki then began to walk out of the throne room. However, before they left the wizard turned slightly as he went on with, "Oh, and if it would be alright with you, Your Majesty. I would also like to know if along with that spell I could also use a spell that could change the kingdom from day to night?"

The brunette noticed that the half cat king had closed his eyes for a few seconds before he reopened them and replied with, "Yes, that would be fine."

"Great, then I will perform both spells tomorrow...if you don't mind that is." Howl replied back with.

"No, that is fine." Lune responded back with, as the half cat wizard and white haired young woman then left the throne room leaving Lune and Haru alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day...if one would call it that in the Cat Kingdom, Howl stood inside his home with the front door open and with Calcifer sitting in a frying pan in hand as the fire demon looked up at him and asked, "Howl, are you sure about doing this?"

In response to the worry in the fire demon's voice the half cat wizard just looked down at him and smiled as he reassured him with, "Don't worry Calcifer, you'll be fine." He then turned his head so that he was looking behind him towards the Cat King, his apprentice, and two young women who were standing quite a ways away as he added, "Are all of the citizens outside?"

"Yes, and clothes have been set out there as well so that they put them on once they have changed into half cats." Lune answered, as he and others stood in the back of the house.

The half cat wizard nodded before he turned his head back in front of him and closed his eyes getting ready to perform the spells. And after a few seconds or so he reopened them and throw his arm upward. Doing so caused Calcifer to shoot upward in a giant blast of flame which took on a light blue color. The blue eyed wizard proceeded to look outside to make sure that the spells were working and to both his surprise and relief one by one all of the cats who were out in the field were starting to change. However, because of this along with the change came a bright light which came seemingly out of nowhere. Howl however, kept his eyes opeend and focused until the light faded signaling that the spells were completed.

And after relaxing his muscles while letting out a sigh the golden furred half cat turned completely around as he stated, "Both spells are done, Your Majesty." He then took a few steps to his left as he added, "Take a look."

The shorthair king nodded as he made his way to the opened doorway. When he looked outside though the lavender furred half cat couldn't help but become wide eyed as he let out, "A-Amazing." There standing in the field of cattails were no longer male and female cats, but half cats. And while they began to pick up and put the clothes on that were hanging on a clothes rack Lune turned his head and went on with, "Howl, thank you so much. I...wish that there was something that I could do to repay you." He then put a hand under his chin as he ended with, "But now I must ask you when will the other spell take place?"

"Please you don't need to worry about that, Your Majesty. But you're welcome never the less." Howl replied back with, as the others walked towards the windows to get a look for themselves. He then added, "And if I'm right the other spell that you asked me to perform should take affect sometime around five or six o'clock in the evening. Which should be when the sky starts to change it's color. Although I also made it to where the sky changes color for night and early morning too."

The golden furred half cat then noticed that while Yuki was looking out into the field she had a very sad expression on her face. And after he had set Calcifer back into the fireplace he walked up to her while he asked, "Yuki, is something bothering you?"

The white haired young woman broke away from the window and looked up at him as she answered, "Well, I wish I could say that nothing is bothering me. But I know that I would just be lying to myself if I said that."

The half cat wizard then gently stroked her right cheek with his right hand as he said, "Yuki, I know that you want to be a half cat like everyone else instead of a human don't you?"

"I, well it's not that I don't mind being a human. But it is true that sometimes I do wish that I was a cat again." Yuki admitted, as she looked down at the ground.

"If that's the case then I will do everything that I can to break the spell, Lucifer has put on you." The blue eyed half cat replied, as he removed his hand and smiled at her.

"But Howl, you heard Lucifer say that the spell was unchangeable." The white haired young woman protested with, as she shot her head back up to look at him.

"Of course he would say something like that, Yuki." The golden furred half cat responded back with, as he then grabbed both of her shoulders. He then added, "But I promise you that I will find a way to break the spell."

"Howl..." The blue eyed young woman let out, before she started to lean her face forward.

When the half cat wizard realized what she was doing though he quickly broke away and said, "I'm sorry Yuki, but I'm quite exhausted from performing both spells." He then turned to look at everyone in the house as he went on with, 'Everyone if you'll excuse me."

Howl then started to walk towards the stairs and up to his room. But while he did this he thought, "_I know that there has to be a way to return Yuki back to her original form. Or at least to were she could become a half cat. However, even Baron could not find a way to break the spell."_ He let out a heavy sigh as he opened the door to his room and continued with, "_I guess I have my work cut out for me then."_

ooooooo

Calcifer's eyes were shut for a only a few minutes or so before they flow open as he thought, "_Someone's at the door in one of the other portals."_ When he noticed that no one was knocking on the door though he went on with, "_Well, that's weird I wonder why who's over at the door won't knock on it? Eh, maybe the person's nervous or something."_

The fire demon decided to go back to sleep although he knew that he would have to let Howl know about this when he got up.

ooooooo

Toto continued to stare at the door that led to Howl's Castle as he swallowed a lump that was in his throat as he let out, "Okay, here goes nothing." He then slowly brought up his right hand and was about to knock on the door. But before his hand even touched the door he mentally added, "_Wait, what am I doing? I shouldn't just knock on the door and tell Yuki how I feel...at least not while she has to put up with that stupid Lucifer."_ He then lowered his arm away from the door as he ended with, "Maybe some other time I'll tell her."

He then turned completely around and started to make his way back to the hat shop.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Madame Suliman set her book down onto the small table that was next to her chair later on that night after finishing it just a few minutes ago. Thankfully after the war had ended the advisor was able to focus on other things besides hearing about different battle plans the King had and what not. However, she noticed that a stranger had entered the greenhouse unannounced as she calmly asked, "Who are you and why did you come here?"

The elderly woman watched as a humanoid cat with black fur and orange eyes stepped out of the shadows. She watched as it removed it's top hat and placed it against it's heart and bowed to her as he complemented her with, "Most impressive. But then again I was told that you were very power with magic, Madame Suliman." Suliman was about to remind this unexpected visitor that had failed to tell her who he is. But as if he already saw it coming he placed his top hat back onto his head as he added, "How rude of me, I did not properly introduce myself. My names is Lucifer, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I see." The woman let out, as she took a good at his attire. When she recognized the colors though she continued with, "I can also see by your attire you work for the Witch of the Waste, correct?"

To Suliman's surprise the black furred half cat just let out a chuckle as he admitted, "Well, I wouldn't say that I work for her. But I will confess to filling her in on certain things from time to time."

"Well, then if you are not one of the witch's henchmen then you must be a demon." The advisor calmly shot back, as she tapped her staff onto the titled floor. She then smirked as she continued with, "Now let's just see what you really are."

The elderly woman then seemingly disappeared as a large wave went over the orange eyed half cat. And once Lucifer was under the water his surroundings changed to where it looked like he was standing in midair. But while Suliman watched the fallen stars dance around the half cat in a counter clock wise motion she was taken aback by what she saw. Instead of this Lucifer person changing into a hideous looking demon she stared in disbelief as the only thing that appeared to be changing were his arms and legs as they took the form of a cat's. When she realized this however, she let out, "T-That's impossible. Surely you must be some kind of demon, and not just a cat."

"As I told you before Madame Suliman, I am not a demon." The black furred cat coldly shot back, before he smacked his paws together.

The elderly advisor had to cover her eyes when a bright light broke through her spell. And once the light had faded she removed her hand from her eyes and saw that Lucifer was once again a humanoid cat as she said, "Hmm, you are obviously very skilled with magic."

"Thank you." The black furred half cat replied, as he snapped two of fingers together.

The grey haired woman tried to move her arm so that she could counter whatever spell he had used. But to her horror her entire body would not move as she asked, "W-What did you do to me?"

While the half cat started to walk towards her he explained, "I just used a spell that paralyzes the entire body." And once he was right in front of her, Suliman saw a dagger had been pulled out from one of his pockets. She watched as he lifted the object into the air as he ended with, "Goodbye, Madame Suliman."

ooooooo

Yuki continued to walk down the hallway that led to the banquet hall that next day as she thought, "_I wonder how Howl is doing as a member of the court?"_

When the white haired young woman walked into the hall though she was not surprised to see that Howl was standing by himself. And when he saw her the golden furred half cat smiled and waved at her in greeting. But when he was starting to walk towards her all of the female half cats who were in the room had Howl surrounded. When she saw that the half cat wizard wasn't trying to get away from them. She looked away towards the ground as she let out, "Somehow I knew something like this would happen."

The blue eyed young woman then felt tears start to fall down her face as she ran out of the banquet hall. And then out of the castle finally reaching one of the outer gardens as she sat down under a tree and started to breakdown.

ooooooo

Toto walked into a garden which belonged to the castle as he thought, "_I wonder how Yuki has been doing since coming back here. It's a good thing Howl's apprentice let me come through the portal to get here after I explained everything to him."_ His left ear twitched however, when he heard the young woman's voice only she sounded as though she was crying. And when he was able to find her he saw that she was under a tree. But when he started to walk towards her he immediately stopped when she let out, "Please, just leave me alone."

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he replied, "I would Yuki, but then I wouldn't have any idea of what to do here. Although I guess I could go say hi to Haru, if you want to have some time to yourself."

He was quite surprised when the young woman shot her head up and quickly ran up to him and throw her arms against him as she said, "Toto, I think it was a mistake to have Howl come here."

"Why would you say that, Yuki?" The black furred half cat asked, as he gently embraced her to comfort her.

"Because I-I somehow knew that once all of the cats here were turned into half cats that Howl would become quite popular among the females here." Yuki responded with, as she grabbed the green eyed half cat's suit coat. She then added, "H-He didn't try to break away from them."

"Well, um I don't know if this'll help any. But could you please come with me Yuki, there's something that I want to tell you." Toto suggested, as a light blush spread across his furry face.

The only reason that the half cat received was a nod, but that was alright since Yuki seemed to be really upset. While the two walked out of the garden and into the open field he thought, "_Okay it's now or never. I have to tell Yuki how I feel about her."_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yuki kept on looking ahead of her as she and Toto walked together. She wasn't expecting the black furred half cat to take her to a lake though as she thought, "_A lake? Hmm, I wonder why Toto brought me here? He did say that he had something to tell me...I wonder what it could be?"_

When the two had stopped in front of the shimmering blue lake the white haired young woman looked at the half cat slightly confused as she asked, "Toto, why exactly did you bring me here?"

The black furred half cat just unlinked their arms and started to walk out towards the water as he said, "I-I just wanted to talk to you and show you something."

The young woman wasn't for certain what he could have been talking about. However, she watched as she then let out a gasp thinking that he would go right into the water for sure. But to her surprise it looked as if he was standing on top of it as she let out, "H-How are you doing that?"

The green eyed half cat just smiled as he replied, "Well, I never really told anyone this. But ever since I became a half cat I've been learning how to use magic." The young woman watched as he extended a black furred hand towards her as he added, "Do you want to give it a try?"

Yuki slowly brought her hand out towards Toto's before she pulled it away slightly and protested with, "I-I would Toto, but..."

The half cat in response to this just titled his head to the side a little as he reassured her with, "You don't need to worry about falling into the water if that's what bothering you, Yuki." The young woman just continued to stare into his green eyes as he went on with, "Just trust me. I would never try and have you do something if it would end up harming you."

The blue eyed young woman continued to stare into the half cat's eyes for a few more seconds before she smiled at him. And while she placed her hand on top of his she replied, "You're right Toto, I should trust you. And I do trust you." When she stepped out onto the water and she was more then surprised when she realized that her feet just barely stood above it like Toto's were as she quietly added, "H-How am I doing this?"

"Well, what can I say Yuki, I guess you're better with magic then what you know." Toto answered, as he put a hand on her waist.

Seeing this caused the white haired young woman's face to blush as she place her free hand onto his left shoulder. The two then started to dance on top of the water as they turned ever so often. But while they did this Yuki thought, "_Well, at least I can say I've never danced on water before." _She then continued with, "So you said that you came here because you wanted to tell me something?"

She noticed that a light blush had spread across the half cat's face as he admitted, "Y-Yeah I did...um I mean I do." The young woman was then twirled around a few times as he added, "I-I just wanted to tell you that..."

When they started to turn again Yuki let out a sigh as she replied, "Toto, if you want to tell me something please just say it now."

The blue eyed young woman was surprised when the black furred half cat stopped dancing and just stared at her as he let out, "Alright, I-I just wanted to tell you that...I love you, Yuki." Hearing this caused the young woman to gasp, but before she could protest in any way he continued with, "Now i know that this must be hard for you to believe, but I'm being honest." His blush darkened as he ended with, "And I guess I just kind of just fell for you while I made sure Muta didn't try and do anything improper with you."

Yuki just stood in place for a while which caused the half cat to become quite nervous. She then blushed as she replied with, "Toto...I-I..."

The young woman just closed her eyes and slightly stood up on tip toes and pressed her lips against the black furred half cat's. After a few seconds had passed the white haired young woman pulled away from him and as she opened her eyes she saw that Toto had a look of utter shock on his face let out, "Wow, I-I honestly did not see that coming."

But she could not say anything as another voice responded with, "Well, that certainly is a shame to see that you would choose this fake half cat over me, my dear."

Hearing the familiar voice caused Yuki's eyes to widen with fear as she looked ahead of her and saw that he was not that far away from them while she let out, "Lucifer..."

She was instantly put behind Toto, who was currently barring his fangs and claws as he demanded, "What the heck are you doing here?"

The orange eyed half cat just removed his top hat and suit coat as he calmly replied back with, "My, you certainly are a feisty one aren't you?"

Yuki then noticed that the half cat had an odd look in his eye, but before she could stop him, Toto run towards him as he shouted, "Yeah, but now I'm going to make you regret coming here!" The green eyed half cat then was able to slash his claws against the other half cat's face which caused some blood to come out. After that happened though Lucifer just scoffed as he snapped his fingers which caused Toto's body to become motionless as he added with a stutter, "W-What did you do to me?"

A chuckle escaped the half cat's lips as he explained, "Oh, I just used a spell that could stop you from hitting me like what you did that first time you got in my way." He then snapped his fingers for a second time causing the other black furred half cat to go flying backwards slamming up against a nearby tree.

Seeing this caused Yuki's eyes to tear up again as she started to run towards the half cat as she shouted, "Toto!"

She was not able to get that far though as she ran into Lucifer. She then glared up at him as she coldly said, "Move out of the way."

"I'm sorry my dear, but I wouldn't dream of doing that." The half cat shot back, as he snapped his fingers once more. The white haired young woman then felt a sharp pain go through her body as she started to fall to the ground. Before she landed on the grass though again as another snap was heard and then she was floating in the air slightly. When she looked up she saw that the orange eyed half cat was now kneeling in front of her with a dagger as she continued with, "What do you...plan on doing to me now?" She gasped when she saw that he had taken off one of his gloves and was now using the small shape object to make contact with his hand causing blood to come out.

The young woman continued to watch as the color of the blade changed from a grayish sliver to a dark blood red. She then saw that the orange eyed half cat was now lining it up with her chest area which caused her muscles to tighten up in fear. To her surprise though the half cat just chuckled as he replied, "Please don't worry Yuki, I promise that I do not intend to harm you. I just need to use this dagger to remove your heart." She watched as a smirk formed on his face showing a few of his fangs as he went on with, "And once that is done then all I have to do is let some of my blood land on your heart. Then I just place it back in your body." The half cat then brought the dagger up into the air as he ended with, "And then you will be mine forever, Yuki."

Yuki instantly shut her eyes expecting the worst. But after a few seconds of not feeling anything she thought that perhaps Lucifer had changed his mind. However, when she heard him let out a gasp of surprise she opened her eyes to see that Howl was now kneeling on the other side of her and that Lucifer was lying on the ground quite a ways away from the pair. And as the blue eyed young woman continued to stare up at the golden furred half cat wizard she let out, "Howl, you came to save me?..."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yuki continued to stare up at the half cat wizard as he gently placed his right hand on top of her shoulder. And within a few seconds the young woman was able to move her body again, but Howl helped her back onto her feet he said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner, Yuki."

Before the white haired young woman could say anything though she noticed that Lucifer had started to get back up onto his feet. But while he did this he let out, "Why? Why do you and that other fake half cat always get in my way?"

"Because we both agreed that we would stop you from harming Yuki, if you ever decided to show up again." Howl calmly shot back, as he stood in front of blue eyed young woman.

"Hmph! Isn't that just sweet of you." The orange eyed half cat spat out, as he stuck his right hand into one of his pants pockets.

When Yuki saw that he had pulled out yet another dagger she asked herself, "_Wait, why does he have a second dagger? What in the world could he be planning now?"_

To the young woman's surprise though Howl too noticed the object as he asked, "And what exactly do you plan on doing with that other dagger?"

"Hmm, oh this?" The black furred half cat smugly asked, as he put it in front of his own chest. He then took another item out from within his shirt which was that of a heart as he added, 'I'm just going to put this other heart inside of me is all."

"And why on earth would you want to do that?" The half cat wizard coldly asked back, as he raised an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Because then you'll have to deal with the fact that you'll be killing someone else when or if you kill me." Lucifer stated, as he stabbed himself in the chest afterwards. Once that was done though he quickly placed the other heart inside of him and covered the hole with his arms. After that though he fell onto his knees in pain as he quietly went on with, "It's just too bad that she'll be dead once this spell is complete. She really wanted to be able to have your heart, Howl."

ooooooo

The Witch of the waste ran a brush through her hair one more time before she set it down onto the dresser and said to her reflection, "I can't believe that Lucifer was able to pull this spell off." She then put her hands against both sides of her face as she continued with, 'Now I bet when Howl sees me like this he won't be able to resist me."

When she had gotten up out of the chair that was in front of her mirror though the now youthful witch felt a very pain run through her body. And as she gripped the top part of her dress she let out, "W-What's happening? Why do I feel like this?"

Those the only things that she was able to say as she fell on to the floor and took in her last breathe.

ooooooo

Yuki's eyes widened in slight fear as she saw Lucifer let out one final growl of pain before he was able to regain himself. And as he stood back onto his feet the young woman noticed that there did not seem to be any physical changes to the half cat. And yet she knew that there was something very off about him now as he grinned while he said, "The spell is now complete, the witch of the waste is now dead."

"I see. So you were just using the Witch of the Waste from the start of all this? Weren't you?" The blue eyed half cat asked, not letting his guard down.

"Actually in the beginning I did not think of her as a pawn." The orange eyed half cat admitted, as he closed his eyes for a moment. He then reopened them as he ended with, "But after I saw that she had lost all of her powers I knew that I could use her in one way or another."

The white haired young woman then started to shake a little from hearing this news not really wanting to believe that a former member of the court could be even crazier then the former Cat King. And as she back away a little from Howl she let out, "Lucifer, why...why would you let yourself loose your sanity?"

She then saw his right ear twitch which meant that he had heard her as he replied back with, "I can assure you, my dear that I have not lost any of my sanity." Her eyes widen for a second time when she realized that his eyes had changed from orange to red and that his claws at the ends of his hands had grown longer as he added, 'However, I will admit that I am quite jealous that you would show affection towards these two instead of me."

The young woman let out a gasp after what he had to say, but before she could panic Howl turned his head slightly as he said, "Yuki, I want you to over to Toto and see if his alright?" She nodded as he went on with, "Alright, and don't worry about Lucifer I'll take care of him."

The blue young woman decided just to run towards Toto instead of walking to him. When she knelt down beside him though she noticed that something odd was happening to the half cat wizard. And when she looked up she could not believe at what she was looking at. The once golden furred half cat was very quickly changing into a dark bluish black furred half cat. Along with that it seemed like his clothes were disappearing as well, but the young woman knew that it had be apart of the spell...or at least that is what she hoped. What happened next however, took off her guard completely as two large wings of the same color came out of his back which caused the young woman to mentally ask herself, "_W-What is going on here? I-I've never seen anything like this before? C-Could there be a reason why Howl can change into something like this?"_

When the transformation was complete she saw that his feet and hand claws were a bit longer and that his eyes were now an ice blue as he coldly said, "Now Lucifer, it's time for you to regret every wrong decision that you have done in your life." He then let out a growl as he continued with, "And then I will put an end to you once and for all."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lucifer just let out a chuckle as he responded back with, "I see, so that is what you think will happen? Although I must say I am quite surprised at your appearance." He then grinned as he added, "From what I had found out you were suppose to turn into a bird not a half cat with wings."

Howl did not let his guard as he answered, "Well, if I remember right Baron did tell me that this might happen if I had let him turn myself into a half cat."

"Ah, now it makes sense. You became friends with that irritating Creation.' The now red eyed half cat spat, with venom in his voice. He then scoffed as he added, "But then again it doesn't matter either way I'll still find your heart. And then you'll be dead and out of my fur...so to speak."

"We'll see about that!" Howl shot back, as Lucifer watched him charge towards him.

The black furred half cat just sighed as he snapped his fingers confident that Howl could not hit him with his claws. To Lucifer's surprise though he did not feel a single thing which caused him to sharply open up his eyes only to see that there was no one in front of him anymore. However, before he knew it a pair of fangs bit into his right shoulder causing blood to come somewhat pouring out. And as he gritted his teeth trying to ignore the pain he let out, "Y-You...how dare you."

He moved his other arm to fight back. He smirked when he saw that he had made contact with Howl's chest. Sadly, the red eyed half cat had only managed to cause a few scratch marks instead of drawing blood. Doing this though was enough to make the winged half cat let go of him and back a few feet away from him. The red eyed half cat then proceeded to snap his fingers once again. And within a few seconds he watched as Howl was surrounded by large white crystals that seemed to appear from out of no where. And while the blue furred half cat braced himself for the attack Lucifer thought, "_Now it's time for me to end this. And Yuki will have no choice but to be with me."_

The black furred half cat then snapped his fingers once again causing the crystals to go flying towards the winged half cat. When Lucifer saw that the wizard had shielded himself with his wings he shouted, "I'm afraid that trying to block the attack won't help you any." He then gave off a toothy grin as he ended with, "Because once those crystals touch any part of your body the magic that is inside them should be able to locate your heart and kill that demon along with you!"

The half cat's right ear twitched however, when he heard the sound of another pair of fingers snap together. And before he knew it all of the crystals were now aimed at him instead at Howl. He let out a gasp of surprise and quickly turned to see who had stopped his spell. When he saw who it was though he could not and did not want believe that it was Toto, who had stopped his spell as he shouted, 'I can't believe it! I thought that I had knocked you out to where you could not get in my way again!"

The green eyed half cat said nothing in return as he snapped his fingers for a second time. And before Lucifer knew it all of the crystals had flown through his body. And while Lucifer fell onto the ground he looked over at Yuki and felt a tear fall down his face as he let out, "Yuki..."

ooooooo

Yuki looked away from the now deceased half cat and closed her eyes. They quickly opened though when she heard the sound of wings flapping together. And when she looked in front of her she saw that Howl had changed back from his winged state as he walked up to her and asked, "Yuki, are you alright?"

"I...yes, I'm alright." The white haired young woman answered, as she lightly hugged him.

And after a few seconds she let go of the golden furred half cat and walked towards Toto. But while she did this Howl said, "Toto, thank you for stopping Lucifer's attack. If you had not interfered then I know for certain that I would have been killed."

After the blue eyed young woman had put both of her arms around him the black furred half cat replied, "Don't mention Howl, although to be honest I wasn't for sure if I was gong to be able to do anything." Yuki then looked up and saw that he was now looking down at her as he went on with, "But thanks to Yuki being next me I found the confidence to at least try and stop that scumbag."

When the young woman looked over at the half cat wizard she could tell that he seemed to be a little sadden by the mere fact that she had chosen Toto over him. And before she knew it he asked, "So Yuki, are you going to go back to the bakery?"

"Yes, I was planning to do that." Yuki replied, as she gave him a weak smile. She then let go of the half cat and walked towards Howl as she added, "But before I leave will you promise me that you'll stay here so that Lune can have someone else to turn to instead of Haru?"

The blue eyed half cat shut his eyes as he let out a sigh and responded with, "Yes, I will stay here Yuki. But can you do one favor for me?"

ooooooo

Howl shot his eyes open only to see Toto, Markl, and Yuki looking down at him. And as he started to sit up he asked, "W-What is this weight that I'm feeling?"

The white haired young woman smiled as she replied, "A heart is a heavy burden."

"Yeah you can say that again." Someone added, from the side of the room.

And when the golden furred half cat looked over to his right he saw Cakifer staring at him as he asked, "Cakifer, so you and I aren't bound together anymore?"

"Nope, and it's all thanks to Yuki." The fire demon stated, as a grin spread across his flaming face.

The half cat wizard smiled as he responded with, "Thank you Yuki, I somehow knew that you would be able to do this one favor for me."

"There's really no need to thank me, Howl." Yuki replied, as she up onto her feet while he did the same.

Once that was done Howl noticed that Markl had opened the portal that led to the hat shop as he said, "Okay here you guys go. And I'll miss you Yuki."

"Don't worry Markl, I promise that I'll come to visit as often as I can. " The young woman reassured him, as she then looked back over at Howl. She then hugged him as she continued with, "So until then this is goodbye, Howl."

The blue eyed half cat returned her hug as he replied, "Goodbye Yuki."

He then broke the hug while giving her a warm smile. He then watched as she walked out of the doorway arm and arm with Toto. And even though he did not want to admit it deep down the wizard knew that he had hoped that Yuki would have wanted to stay with him instead.

**Well, the story is finally done and I apologize if the final chapter seems a bit rushed. But well there are a lot of other stories that I want to get started on. The first being another Cat Returns and Bleach vrossover. What the plot is though you'll have to wait to find out. So thank you for reading and reviewing this story.**


End file.
